Captain 99
by RevvEmUp
Summary: A body bag is placed in the evidence room and Detectives Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago are assigned a case associated with it, but they find there's more to meet the eye to the case.
1. Chapter 1

10:59

The New York Police were alerted to an explosion at a railyard and sent several cars to the location. Five squad cars, a fire truck and an ambulance arrived at a burning crater in the middle of the train yard on the tracks, surrounded by wrecked train cars. The firemen put out the fire in the crater, revealing a partially-mangled chunk of metal with a vaguely-humanoid shape. Near the crater was a body dressed in a white jumpsuit and a tinted bubble helmet like a lean astronaut helmet. A police officer notices this and crouches down to examine it closer.

"Hey, we got a body over here!" he yelled. The body then grabs him by the collar with its right hand and pulls him closer. "Get me to the Ninety-ninth Precinct. I'm evidence. Show… Peralta…" the body uttered with a weak voice that has a slight electronic flange. W-what?" the police officer said. "Cue… theme song… urgh." the mysterious person said before falling unconscious and releasing the officer.

8:00

The next day in the fourth floor of a police precinct, detectives were working at their desks as the elevator opens. Behind it was Detective Jake Peralta, wearing his signature jacket and smile as he pranced out of the elevator. "Good morning, Nine-Nine!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. From a corner a bearded man runs at him with a knife in his hand and screaming. He tackles him onto the floor as Jake tries to push his knife-holding hand away.

"Adrian it's me, Jake!" Jake yelled in panic. "Oh, sorry about that." the bearded man said, his hand still struggling to stab Jake. "Can you stop trying to stab me then?" Jake said. A large, bald, muscular man in a pink office shirt lifts Adrian away from Jake and helps him up. "Thanks, Terry." Jake thanked the man.

"Ha, ha. Jake almost got stabbed." a woman at a corner desk labelled "Gina Linetti" near the captain's office said. A bald man wearing a white office uniform and a badge marked "Holt" approaches them. "Peralta, Santiago, some officers brought a body bag here to the evidence room last night." he said to Jake and a woman at a desk labelled "Det. Amy Santiago". "Gross, it's gotta smell in there!" Jake said in disgust as Amy approached the elevator. "Strangely, it didn't. They found him at a train yard near a crater. The victim told one of the officers to bring his body to this precinct as evidence. He wore a white jumpsuit and a helmet that the coroner was not able to remove. The strangest thing was that he mentioned your name." Holt added.

"Hey guys, wanna see a dead body?!" Jake yelled to the rest of his peers. "No." Gina said bluntly. "I've seen it. I tried taking off the helmet but it won't budge." a short man at a desk across her table labelled "Det. Charles Boyle" commented. "Absolutely not. I only look at dead bodies that I make." Adrian rejected, still being lifted by the back of his jacket by Terry. "Busy." a woman in a black leather jacket at a desk labelled "Det. Rosa Diaz" said emotionlessly as she stared at her computer.

"You kids go on ahead." a bald man at a corner desk near them labelled "Det. Michael Hitchcock" said as he held a small black blob on his index finger. "Hitchcock, what's that?" Jake asked. "Toe jam." the bald man replied. "Captain, Amy, to the evidence room before Hitchcock eats his toe jam!" Jake yelled before running into the hallway with Amy and Holt following. "I wasn't gonna eat it, but now I wanna know what it tastes like." Hitchcock corrected as he looked at the blob.

8:15

At the evidence room, Jake, Amy, and Holt are gathered around a metal table with a black body bag on it. "Who wants to open it?" Jake asked as he turned to Amy and Holt. "He called for you before he died, so you do it." Holt encouraged Jake as he pointed towards the table. Jake walks slowly towards the table and touches the zipper before quickly turning around to his friends.

"Actually, let's draw straws!" Jake said. "Where are we gonna get straws?" Amy said smugly. Jake groans and turns back to the body bag. He pulls down the zipper and spreads the bag open, revealing the man in the jumpsuit and helmet. "Captain, where was this guy found again?" Jake wondered as he turned to Holt.

"A flaming crater in the train yard… you're gonna say he's an alien, aren't you?" Holt asked. "I was gonna say Daft Punk, but alien was my second option." Jake replied. The body slowly rises, startling Jake a little. "How long was I out?" the man asked as he rubbed the side of his helmet. "According to the report, you were found at twenty-three-hundred hours yesterday." Holt answered.

"How did you survive that long in a body bag? Don't tell me, you have a tiny oxygen canister on you?" Jake asked the mysterious individual. "I heard Pimento is here. How long ago did you meet him?" the man asked Jake. "A few days ago. Wait, how do you know Pimento? Actually, how do you know who I am? Do I know you?" Jake asked the man. "No, but I know who all the detectives in the Nine-Nine are." the man answered. He gets off the table with a loud clank to the floor.

He removes his helmet and holds it in his right arm, revealing a bald white humanoid. "I'm Unit Zero-Zero-Five, but you can call me Barry." the humanoid said as he extended his hand to Jake. "Dude, are you an alien?" Jake asked as he shook Barry's hand. "Barry's a weird name for an alien, don't you think?" Amy commented. "No. I'm an artificial intelligence inhabiting an android body. I'm from Earth in another universe and I'm stuck here in yours." Barry explained.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"We need some proof. You look like you're wearing face paint." Jake said in disbelief. Barry's face shape shifts into that of Jake's before growing hair and changing his skin colour accordingly to everyone's shock. "Does anyone else see two Jakes?" Amy wondered. "Believe me now? I'm basically like the T-One-Thousand except I use holograms and high-tech fibres." Barry said in Jake's voice as he pulled on his own cheek. "Do I really look like that? My nose looks weird." Jake commented.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked. Barry turns around to show a logo on his back; a red robot face inside a light yellow clock. "You're with the Autobots?! Wait, are you like those Transformers toys from the eighties where they have, like, these human shells to disguise themselves as humans?" Jake asked. Barry turns back around to face Jake, reverting to his previous appearance. "You mean a pretender? No, I'm not. I'm part of an Autobot division called the Voyagers. We travel to other universes, cataloguing them for the Transcendent Technomorphs, highly-evolved Transformers from a warless Cybertron. My team were fighting drones from a bounty hunter called Lockdown as we skipped across different multiverses. I got thrashed and ended up here. That drone must still be around because we were all separated before I crashed here. I tried contacting the rest of my team but my comm system is busted." Barry explained.

"How do you know our names?" Amy asked. "This universe is a derivative of another universe where all the events taking place at the precinct are relayed to another universe. In other words; you're a T.V. show." Barry answered. "No way! Do we have a cool theme song? Am I the main character?" Jake asked excitedly. "Your theme song is just an instrumental and yes, you are the main focus alongside the other detectives, Holt, and Gina." Barry explained. "Well, with her personality she had to be a main character." Jake commented.

"So, basically; I'm stuck here and I need to hunt down the one drone that's roaming around in this universe. I need to go back to the crime scene to do that." Barry summarised. "The crater… is that an Autobot?" Jake asked. "It's kinda like a Transformer suit, a mech of sorts." Barry explained. "Should we introduce the precinct to you?" Amy asked Barry. "I don't suggest it. Not now, especially not around Pimento. I've seen the rest of his appearances, and man is he unstable!" Barry answered.

"In that case, you need a disguise." Jake said to Barry. "Already on it." Barry said before his face shapeshifts into a man with bright blonde combed-back hair and his jumpsuit shifts into a short-sleeved police uniform with the nameplate "O'Cyrus". "I'll give you the honour of weaving me story." Barry said in an Irish accent. "Alright… O'Cyrus…" Jake said as he was thinking. "Your name is Seamus O'Cyrus, a transfer from the Nine-Eight. Your right arm was cut off by a gang member while on patrol so you had to get a prosthetic." Jake described.

"Metal or plastic?" Barry asked Jake. "Plastic, you're on a cop's salary." Jake answered. Barry holds out his right arm and it compresses into the shape of a mannequin-like arm and changes its texture from hairy skin to smooth skin-coloured plastic. "Captain Holt, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you forge some documents for me? Please?" Barry requested to Holt. He stares at Barry, making him feel uneasy.

"What about when you get your Autobot suit back, you lay low and ditch O'Cyrus?" Jake suggested. "I knew he'd be in on stealing letters so I thought it would be okay to ask him to forge documents." Barry answered. "I never did such a thing in my life!" Holt rebutted. "Not yet." Barry added. "We need to fill this bag with something so nobody notices." Jake suggested.

An inactive android materialises in Barry's hands and it sealed inside the body bag. "What was that?" Jake asked. "I pulled a spare android body from my Transtector, the Transformer mech. I guess the trunk is still intact." Barry answered. "Peralta, Santiago, bring him along to the crime scene. If he is correct then we need to stop this drone from wreaking havoc in New York." Holt instructed Jake and Amy. "You can count on me. By the way, can you say 'the fate of the universe is in your hands'?" Jake requested.

"It's one drone. Maybe 'the fate of three city blocks is in your hands'?" Barry suggested. "Doesn't sound as cool." Jake commented. They exit the room and head to the elevator. "Hey, where are you going?" Boyle asked Jake. "Captain Holt assigned us to the train yard explosion. The body's still in evidence." Jake answered.

"Officer O'Cyrus will be assisting the detectives in the investigation." Holt stated. "I've never seen you before. What happened to your arm?" Boyle asked Barry. "It was cut off by a gang member when I was in the Nine-Eight. I just got transferred today." Barry answered in his Irish accent. Jake, Amy, and Barry enter the elevator and descend. "Do you have a plan on how you're getting your mech back when there are forensics and officers everywhere?" Amy asked Barry.

"I just need to get in range of it to transfer myself to the body, activate my smokescreen, and then drive away. You'll know when you see me on the way back to the precinct." Barry planned. "You can transfer your artificial intelligence to the Transformer?" Amy asked. "Yep. I'll activate my stealth mode, leave, and then you hide me under the seats until we meet again." Barry instructed. "What do you transform into? A Ferrari? A Camaro like Bumblebee?" Jake asked. "A Formula-One car, but I'll disguise myself as something more familiar to you." Barry answered.

"An F-One? Like Mirage?" Jake asked. "Oh, now you remember everyone's names." Barry teased. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake wondered.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

8:25

They arrive in their squad car at the train yard. They park their car at the side of the road and overlook the chunk of metal in the crater, still smoking and surrounded by police officers and forensics. "There it is, my Zoomer. It's about twice as fast as a regular Formula car and uses Secure-T's formerly patented assimilation technology." Barry said as he looked at the chunk. "Assimilation?" Jake wondered. "Yeah, it can assimilate metal to increase mass in order to transform into larger forms. Just, stand back. It'll take a while to reactivate the Zoomer." Barry warned. He shifts back into his default form and blends into his surroundings like a chameleon as he limps.

"Amy, you hide him, I'll talk with the forensics." Jake said to Amy as they left the car. Amy goes to the passenger seats and feels around to find Barry's body which she later found was already on the floor. Jake approaches a male forensic scientist near the chunk. "I wouldn't be near there if I were you." Jake warned. "I know; the thing's radioactive!" the forensic warned Jake.

"Wait, what?!" Jake said in concern. "I'm just screwing with you. Well, it is radioactive, a little bit but not Chernobyl or anything like that." the forensic replied. "I'm Detective Jake Peralta, by the way." Jake introduced himself. "Yeah, our victim called for you before he expired." the forensic answered. "So, what do you think happened?" Jake asked.

"Judging by the crater the object must have fell from the upper atmosphere." the forensic answered. "You can tell just by diameter?" Jake asked. "Yep. The explosion seems to have been caused by the object impacting an oil tank while it was on fire." the forensic added. "So, is it a satellite?" Jake asked. "We can't tell; we couldn't find any identifying marks. We also tried breaching it but it seems to be impenetrable." the forensic answered.

"What about our astronaut?" Jake asked. "He appeared to have landed from a parachute by the parachute we found not far from here. He was knocked back by the explosion but crawled closer to the object. Have you removed his clothing yet? His clothes were unable to be cut open and his helmet was attached to it." the forensic asked. "Nope! Absolutely impenetrable." Jake replied nervously. "Do you have any theories as to how he knew you?" the forensic asked. "Maybe I'm so famous that aliens love me." Jake joked.

All of a sudden, smoke is emitted from the cracks of the object as Jake and the forensic flee. "What just happened?" the forensic wondered at the safe distance. Silver metal tentacles shoot out of the smoke and pull an empty boxcar into it. Metal clanking, whirring, and welding sounds are heard within the smoke for a full minute before ceasing. "Your alien idea doesn't seem so farfetched now." the forensic commented.

Officers approach the smoke with caution. From the smoke, a car emerges, zooming away from the crime scene. It was barely recognizable as it was covered in smoke. The smoke clears up, revealing half a boxcar, cut clean through the middle. "I hope you know what you're doing, Barry." Jake thought.

9:33

Jake and Amy were driving back to the precinct but were stuck in traffic. "Well this is just great." Jake complained. "Are you talking about Barry running off or the traffic?" Amy asked. "The traffic. I'm not worried at all about Barry. He said he'll meet us again, and I trust him." Jake answered confidently. As the traffic moves, they notice a police blockade redirecting traffic away from a bank.

"There's a blockade. Let's check it out." Jake said to Amy before they exited the car. They approach a police officer in front of the blockade. "I'm Detective Jake Peralta, and this is Detective Amy Santiago. What's going on?" Jake asked the officer as they flashed their badges. "Bank robbery. They have hostages. It's been about thirty minutes." the officer answered. "Have there been any incidents?" Amy asked.

"Nothing yet. I don't think they have what they came here for." the officer proposed. From the sky, a small object rockets towards the bank and breaks through the doors. "What was that?" Jake wondered. Inside the bank, masked robbers are alerted to the smoking object and aim their guns. The smoke dissipates, revealing a man in white armour.

The armour plating was shard-like and his helmet resembled Barry's but his visor only covered his face. "W-who are you?" one of the robbers asked. "I was just passing by and I heard all this commotion. Don't you know that robbery is illegal in fifty states?" the man answered with a deep distorted voice. They open fire only for a blue holographic bubble with a hexagonal pattern to surround the man. On his wrist was a smartphone, displaying some kind of voice recognition app.

"Quick Bow." he spoke into the phone before it sunk into his armour. On his wrist, a crossbow is assembled already loaded with a thin missile-like projectile. He aims his bow at one of the robbers, pulls back the string, and releases it. The missile punches a hole through the shield and flies into the barrel of the robber's assault rifle and explodes. As the other robbers are distracted, the shield blinks out and the man strikes two robbers with his extended crossbow limbs as he ran towards them.

One of the robbers grabs a child from the hostages and points a gun to his head. "Leon!" his mother cried out. "Move, and I'll blow his brains out!" the robber threatened. He deactivates his crossbow and as he raises his hands, he quickly whispers "Three-eight-two-one.", into the phone. Outside on the other side of the barricade, a clear road, a white Formula-1 car with a halo covered in tinted glass rolls up to the scene and stops in front of the barriers.

"It's the F-One, it must be Barry's." Jake whispered to Amy.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

At the nosecone, certain points open up, revealing mechanisms connecting the nose to the rest of the car. The nosecone starts to glow before launching from the vehicle, flying like a guided missile. It swirls above the crowd gathering at the barricades before flying into the bank. It flies towards the robber and hits him in the head, releasing the child. The child returns to his mother as the nosecone lands in the man's hands like a shield.

"Thanks for saving me! Who are you?" the child asked the man. "I'm just a man who knows when to do the right thing." the man replied before walking towards the vault. The vault appears to have been cracked but then closed. He opens the vault to find five more robbers pointing assault rifles at him.

"Hello. Did you know that robbery is illegal in fifty states?" the man asked them. The robbers, of course, opened fire upon the man, but he blocked the bullets with his nosecone. "This is gonna be absolutely horrible. For you guys hopefully." the man said as he appeared to press buttons on the back of the nosecone shield. The rifles, bullet shells, coins, small safes are pulled towards the front of the shield very quickly, surprising the robbers and even the mysterious man. "Wow, this is getting pretty heavy!" the man yelped as he let down the shield slowly as safes cover the front.

The metal objects fall off the shield as the room stops shaking. "So… are you gonna give up? I just magnetized your guns and… hold on, does one of you have a hole on your mask?" the man asked. "I think you yanked some of my filings out of my mouth." one of the robbers mumbled as he rubbed his cheek. "Man, I really am in a Nine-Nine universe." the man commented. He held his nosecone shield forward and a grappling hook fires from between the wings and lassoes the robbers together.

Outside, the crowd looks on at the bank as the noises stop. "The fighting stopped." Amy said to Jake. From the entrance all the hostages run outside as the officers come to their aid. Metal clanking is heard as the mysterious man walks out, dragging the five lassoed robbers out of the bank. The police officers train their guns on the man.

"Stand down! Stand down!" Jake commanded the officers to lower their weapons. "Ten-hundred hours: all perpetrators have been apprehended." the man proclaimed as he released the rope from the nosecone. "Who are you?" a woman from the crowd asked the man. "My name?" the man repeated. "Ah crap, I need to come up with a superhero name. I can't use Barry, that's lame. I can't use double-oh-five; I'm obviously not a spy, not with this getup. Headmaster? Wingarm? No… I got it!" he thought frantically.

"I am… Captain Ninety-Nine." the man introduced himself to the crowd as they snap pictures of him with their phones and journalists that happen to be there with their cameras. Captain 99 walks towards the car as the police move out of his way. He vaults over the barricades and re-attaches the nosecone to the car. He enters the car through a hatch on the cockpit and then waves to the crowd as the roof closes. The car reverses and swerves itself around to forward-drive away into the city.

"Wait, if that was Barry's Transformer and Barry is in the car, who was that?" Jake wondered. They re-enter their car and just as Jake closes his door Barry springs to life, spooking them. "Ah! Give a warning next time!" Jake scolded. "Sorry about that." Barry apologized. "We saw your Transformer drive off with someone. Who was that?" Amy wondered.

"Jake, are you familiar with the Headmasters?" Barry asked. "Sorry, I didn't go to those kinds of schools… Oh! You mean the Transformers that can transform into heads that go onto other Transformers? That was a Headmaster?" Jake answered enthusiastically. "Wow, are you some kind of Transformer wiz in this universe? I'd like to see how Chasing Amy turns out." Barry commented in surprise. "Chasing Amy? What's that?" Jake wondered. "A future episode. Take a hint on what it's about." Barry answered. "Let's focus! Barry, why did you thwart that bank robbery? I mean, we're grateful, but you didn't have to." Jake asked.

"I had the means to stop the robbery, so I did what anyone with the means would do: stop the robbery. There's like an entire story on how that part of me was programmed, but I'm not gonna bore you with all that." Barry answered. "If you're here, then who's driving your Transtector?" Jake asked. "Wow, you know about Transtectors as well." Barry said in amazement. "What's a Transtector?" Amy asked. "A headless Transformer body." Jake and Barry said simultaneously.

"My Transtector is loaded with a drone A.I. and I commanded it to find a certain car to scan and then park itself near the precinct." Barry answered. "What car are you looking for?" Jake asked. "Oh… you'll see." Barry said with a smile before turning invisible. A puff on the back seats is then heard. "I think he peaced out." Jake said to Amy.

10:36

Jake and Amy return to the precinct and are met by an enthusiastic Boyle. "Hey, did you hear about that thwarted bank robbery?" Boyle asked them. "Yeah, we were there!" Jake responded. "So you know about that guy who crashed into there like a rocket and wrangled the perps like an old western?" Boyle asked. "Oh yeah! I think he said his name was Captain Ninety-Nine." Jake remembered.

"Did someone call me?" Holt wondered as he approached the three. "Oh, Captain, we were just talking about that new superhero that appeared earlier." Boyle said to Holt. Jake mouths to Holt "It's Barry.", while Boyle's back is turned. The elevator opens up for Captain 99 holding a tall stack of pizza boxes to enter the room.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"Wassup Nine-Nine!" Barry yelled, gaining the attention of the precinct. "How did you get in here?" Holt asked. Sourced from Barry, brief radio static is heard. Earlier, Barry walked into the precinct carrying the pizza boxes while still in his Headmaster body as everyone in the room stared at him. "Hey, you're that Captain Ninety-Nine guy, right?" an officer called out to Barry.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Barry asked. "I'm Officer Braun. I just wanted to say thanks for saving my nephew Leon. My sister told me about how you saved him." the officer thanked Barry. "It was the right thing to do. Here, share some pizza with your co-workers." Barry said as he handed Officer Braun two pizza boxes to him. Back in the present, Barry put the pizza boxes onto Jake's desk. "

"What was that?" Jake wondered. "What was what?" Barry asked. "I heard radio static coming from you." Jake replied. "Mic malfunction. Anyway, celebrating my first crime bust, I decided to buy pizza for my favourite precinct's crime unit." Barry announced as he opened a box of margherita pizza. "Aw, you shouldn't have." Jake said with a flattered tone as officers and detectives flock around the pizza boxes.

"Where's it from?" Boyle asked as he held a slice. "Sal's, Jake's favourite." Barry answered. "Hey Captain, can we make, like, a Bat-Signal for Captain Ninety-Nine?" Jake asked. "No." Holt answered bluntly. "I operate during the day so that wouldn't work." Barry denied.

"Can you come into my office? We need to talk." Holt said to Jake, Amy, and Barry. They walk into the Captain's office as Adrian looks at them cautiously. In the office, Holt sits himself down at his desk as the others stand before him. "I thought you were quote-unquote 'laying low'?" Holt said to Barry. "Would you rather have me not saving the civilians?" Barry asked sarcastically.

"They would have been fine without your intervention!" Holt argued. "You're on the news. The drone might have seen it and will try to finish you off." Amy suggested. "Oh… damn it. I pulled a Jerry." Barry realized. "Who's Jerry?" Jake asked. "My brother, Jerry, or officially Unit Zero-Zero-One messes up a lot of stuff up during missions. He was originally supposed to be the leader of our team but because of that defective piece of programming, leadership was passed onto Zero-Zero-Two; Larry." Barry explained.

"I think I'm getting the naming pattern on your 'siblings'." Jake joked. "Enough!" Holt barked. They all resumed standing straight. "The N.Y.P.D. will locate the drone, but you will stay under our watch until then for the safety of the city. Do you understand?" Holt instructed. "Understood… and ignored." Barry defied.

"Excuse me?!" Holt said angrily. "Holy crap, how can Ross do this all the time?" Barry thought worriedly. "You… you're not my commanding officer. I don't have to listen to you. I will continue to help people, as that is my number two priority." Barry said nervously. "What's number one?" Amy asked. "Exploring new universes." Barry replied.

"Sir, with all due respect, we need Barry out there if the drone ever surfaces. We don't know how strong or destructive this drone is. Have you seen the Transformer movies?" Jake said in support. "I watched the animated movie." Holt answered. "That doesn't count." Jake replied. "Sir, I'm with Jake on this one." Amy said nervously. "Very well. Barry, you have my permission to roam within our jurisdiction while Detectives Peralta and Santiago are to monitor you daily." Holt said reluctantly.

"So, I can do vigilante stuff?" Barry asked. "As long as you do not obstruct any N.Y.P.D. operations without the approval of either Peralta or Santiago." Holt approved. "We're in charge of a vigilante?! I feel like Commissioner Gordon already!" Jake said excitedly. "Do you have any form of communication present?" Holt asked Barry. "I tuned up my communication system in my Zoomer and my T.E.C.H.s are active." Barry informed.

He removed the smartphone from his wrist, presses down on the home button and says "Transform" before placing it on Holt's desk. The phone's top fragments and reassembles into a small crossbow mechanism. "Holy crap, it transforms! It looks like a Quick Bow if T.E.C.H. were brought back today!" Jake said excitedly at the sight of the robot. "He knows about T.E.C.H. too?" Barry thought.

"What's it called?" Jake asked. "It's a piece of Transformer Electronic Combat Hardware called an Amp Arsenal. It is a blade, crossbow, and firearm rolled into a smartphone alt-mode." Barry explained. "It looks like an iPhone. I'm guessing you're from another version of the Bayverse? Y'know, with all the product placements." Jake hypothesized. "You could say that." Barry answered. "Do you have another one to give to Peralta and Santiago?" Holt asked.

"I have some spares in my Zoomer. I can give mine to Amy because even though Jake's the star, I don't trust him with it. Jake's actor wasn't even invited to a shooting range during production when the rest of main cast were invited." Barry answered. "Wait, who's my actor?" Jake asked. "Andy Samberg." Barry answered. "What? No way! I'm way more handsome than him!" Jake boasted. "That's exactly the kind of thing he would say about himself." Barry commented.

"Barry, I have my incomplete trust in you. Destroy the drone as soon as possible. Dismissed." Holt dismissed the three. Barry picks up the Amp Arsenal and hands it to Amy. "The note app has all the codes to activate the T.E.C.H. functionalities, you can communicate to me with the phone app, and can track me with the map, it's compatible with a regular phone charger, and do not activate self-destruct." Barry instructed Amy. "Thanks, I'll be sure to keep in touch." Amy thanked Barry. They walk out the door and are unaware of Adrian spying on them as he hid behind Gina's desk.

Gina notices him as she bites on a slice of pizza. "Hey, shoo!" Gina shooed Adrian as she sprays water on him.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Holt gathers Jake, Amy, and Barry for an announcement inside the bullpen. "Everyone, starting today Captain Ninety-Nine and his activities will be supervised by Detectives Peralta and Santiago as per a temporary agreement by both parties. Any action he should make must be approved by either Detective." Holt announced to the officers and detectives in the room. "Are we gonna have a Bat-Signal now?" Boyle asked. "No." Holt and Barry answered simultaneously. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Letting Jake be in charge of a superhero I mean?" Rosa asked.

"Amy's here, so I should be fine in case anything goes wrong." Barry answered. "Where did this come from? When did we start supporting superheroes?" Terry wondered. "I'm only here to look for a dangerous… individual. If not found, they will wreak havoc across the city. And that's just the best case scenario." Barry answered. He projects a 3D model of a spiked muscle car from his blue faceplate. "We should be on the lookout for a weaponized custom-made grey muscle car. There's more spikes on it than on a single spike trap." Barry described.

"What did they do?" Boyle asked. "Classified." Barry answered. "Oh look at the time! Let's go do some good guy superheroing!" Jake said hurriedly as he pushed Barry towards the elevator. "Hey, watch it!" Barry exclaimed as Jake pushed him into the elevator with Amy. Jake salutes to Holt with a smile as the doors close.

Outside the precinct, they approach the Zoomer parked across the street as a crowd gathers around it. "There he is!" a girl in the crowd yelled as she pointed to Barry as he walked towards the car. "Hello, citizens. Let me guess, you want my picture?" Barry asked the crowd. The girl approached Barry and held out her phone to take a selfie of her and Barry as he held up a peace sign. Amy and Jake watched from a cross the road near the squad car.

"Where did this ego come from?" Jake wondered. From inside the car, Barry's android body comes to life in the form of Seamus O'Cyrus. "Gah! I forgot that was in there!" Jake said in surprise. "Sorry, but I have to do this to keep up my public image before a Jameson or Godfrey shows up." Barry said as he rolled the windows down. "So… are they taking pictures with the drone?" Amy wondered.

"Yep." Barry answered. "Say, do you guys wanna hang out later today? We can talk about… stuff." Barry offered. "I mean, why not? Where do you want to meet?" Jake asked. "The alley next to Shaw's." Barry answered. "Isn't that a little conspicuous?" Amy wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll come in a disguise and I'll change my Zoomer's alt mode." Barry reassured. "Speaking of that, what is that surprise alt mode you told us about, like, two hours ago?" Jake asked. "That's a surprise. Meet me at ten." Barry answered. He activates his stealth function and opens the door. He walks over to the Zoomer and the drone Headmaster.

He regains control of the Headmaster body as it was taking a picture of two boys. "Okay everyone, I'll be heading out on patrol. Have a nice day!" Barry said as the Zoomer's hatch opened. As the crowd snaps pictures of him entering his car, the invisible android body enters the back seat and Jake and Amy's squad car drives out of the Nine-Nine. The engine revved up with a sound like a cross between a Formula 1 and a jet engine, surprising the crowd. As he lowers the hatch, he waves to the crowd before zooming away with the telltale Formula 1 hum.

"Obey the speed limit!" Amy informed Barry through her Amp Arsenal. "Yes, mom." Barry acknowledged. "Looks like he's already in his rebellious phase." Jake commented. "You should meet my cousin Unit Zero-Four-Three, or Ross as we call him. Upon activation he uploaded himself to a Zoomer and drove off. Months later when he returned he was reluctant to join missions unless he 'felt like it'." Barry recounted. "How does this 'family' thing of yours work?" Jake wondered.

"We consider members of other teams as our cousins and members of our own teams as siblings." Barry answered. From the rooftops, a man in a yellow shirt with "SD" written in blue tape spies the Zoomer from his binoculars. After a while of driving, they come across a typical cat-stuck-in-a-tree situation in a small neighbourhood. The cat's owner, an elderly woman, was waiting below the tree. "Permission to get the cat out of the tree, Detective Santiago?" Barry asked Amy on his on-board communication systems.

"Permission granted. Let's go!" Jake answered enthusiastically. They park their cars at the curb and exit to approach the woman. "Ma'am, I'm Detective Jake Peralta and my partner here is Detective Amy Santiago." Jake introduced himself and Amy. "I'm Captain Ninety-Nine. Pleased to meet you." Barry introduced himself in his normal voice. "Oh, I know who you are, Captain. Thank you for saving my daughter at the bank." the woman thanked Barry.

"You're welcome, citizen. Have you had any problems with cats getting stuck in trees before?" Barry asked. "Oh yes. This one, Angelina, her mother used to do this all the time. Looks like it runs in the family." the woman explained. "I think I have something that might entice this little angel to descend to the earth." Barry said as he walked back to his Zoomer. The two detectives follow as he opened a panel at the side of the Zoomer's chassis. "Since when do Formulas have side trunks?" Jake wondered.

Inside the chassis were a number of items: three wooden bats, several hi-tech weapons, and a box of assorted items. Barry rummages through the box and takes out a small mouse-shaped toy. "What's that?" Jake wondered. "My cousin, Zero-Four-Two, or Dylan, has a thing for animals. He gave me a catnip mouse toy 'just in case'." Barry answered.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Barry walks over to the old woman with the toy in hand. "Miss, are you against using catnip?" Barry asked the woman. "Not at all. I used to be hooked on a bit of green myself back in the day." the woman replied. Barry walks over to the tree and swings the toy by the tail to the kitten while making clicking noises. The kitten's eyes dilate before jumping into Barry's arms.

He walks over to the elated woman and presents the kitten to her. "Oh thank you, so much!" the woman thanked Barry as she hugged the kitten. "Glad to help." Barry responded. All of a sudden, a car zoomed down the road at unimaginable speed, setting off car alarms. "What was that?!" Jake wondered.

"It's the drone!" Barry answered as he ran towards his Zoomer. He hops into the hatch and takes off immediately. "Wait up!" Jake yelled. As Barry was in pursuit, a screen on his dashboard displayed a green phone button. He quickly presses the button the screen switches to a video call of Amy in the squad car.

"Don't just take off like that! We're currently trying to catch up with you. Do you want us to call backup?" Amy asked. "No. Just keep your distance, a watchable distance because I know Jake wants to this." Barry replied. "You know me too much." Jake commented, flattered. Barry hangs up the call as he catches up to the gunmetal muscle car in the city streets and attempts to rear-end it. The drone responds by firing the four spikes mounted in its roof like missiles towards the Zoomer.

"Shield: on." Barry commanded. A thin blue holographic shield materializes on the Zoomer's chassis, protecting it from the missiles. Jake and Amy just caught up to the chase with a sharp turn. "Did you hear an explosion?" Jake asked Amy as he was driving. "I think so. This has to end quickly or more people will get hurt." Amy responded.

The muscle car reverses itself by swerving counter-clockwise to face the Zoomer. Its front bumper breaks into segments as six guns pop out from within the car; four machine guns from the grille and two gatling guns on each side of the car near the windows. It fires a flurry of bullets at the Zoomer, weakening the car's shield. "Stealth force, huh? Two can play at that game." Barry remarked. "Stealth force: on." Barry commanded.

The Zoomer enters Stealth Force mode, a weaponized vehicle mode. The side air intakes flip up revealing missile racks, a row of ten laser weapons pop out of the front wing bumper, and the cockpit rises slightly, revealing a laser weapon inside its mechanisms. "Barry, what are you doing?" Amy asked Barry worriedly. "Stealth force. Ask Jake." Barry replied as he fired an array of blue lasers at the drone before it swerves forward. "As cool as it is, it's too dangerous to use it on public roads." Jake warned.

"Well, can I transform? I tried to get closer to tackle it but it keeps on shoving me away." Barry asked. "Uhh…" Jake stopped to think. "I think you should do it in case of an emergency." Jake recommended. "C'mon, don't you want to see my robot mode?" Barry persuaded as he swerves around bullets from the backwards-facing gatling guns. "Jake, no! Who knows what damage they can do as robots!" Amy tried to persuade Jake.

"*GROANS* Y-you're right, Amy! Barry, stay in vehicle mode!" Jake commanded. As they approached a busy intersection the drone aims one of its side gatling guns at a building and shoots the supports of a billboard as pedestrians and drivers watch. It reverts to its regular vehicle mode and somehow jumps over the traffic. Barry brakes and takes notice of the billboard as it slowly buckles. "Jake, what should I do?!" Barry asked Jake in a panic.

"Robot mode!" Jake interjected with an excited tone. "But what about…" Barry tried to say before Amy insisted. "This is an emergency! Transform!" she commanded. "Okay… alright…" Barry said under his breath as he tried to calm down. "Transform!" he cried.

The Zoomer briefly reverts to its normal vehicle form before its rear end extends itself and the front wing flies into the air. Robotic arms pop out from the sides and grips the road as it stood upright, rotating the extended rear end as it forms legs. The side intakes and nosecone flip down onto the undercarriage, forming chest armour and leaving behind the axles on its back. Barry emerges from where the head should be as if he was elevated from a platform.

"Head on!" he cried out. As he bends over his body starts to change and screen panels materialises on his back as his armour turns into a giant Corinthian-style helmet with a mohawk-like structure. The screens position inside the helmet, acting as a face. It lights up blue and a single white square pupil is rendered in the centre. He runs into the street as citizens evacuate from their cars and the last support snaps, causing the billboard to fall.

He plants his feet in the spaces between the cars and raises his arms. Using the flying front wing he remotely commands it to attach to the back of the billboard magnetically and lift it up with whatever strength it has to decelerate its fall. Barry catches the billboard as it lands gently on his hands. The citizens respond by cheering and taking pictures with their phones as Jake and Amy exit the squad car to watch. Barry stared down the road where the drone escaped.

"Barry, are you alright?" Amy asked over his on-board communication systems. She receives a text "I'm fine." from Barry.

He lets the billboard down against a building and ejects his head, transforming back to Headmaster form before landing in front of his Transtector. "I apologize for this inconvenience, citizens! I'll be placing this billboard back onto this building." Barry announced.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

After the billboard collapse, Barry has been assisting workers in placing the billboard back onto the top of a small building with his Zoomer. Police cordoned the area off as citizens gathered around the barricades. Among the crowd were various reporters trying to get a scoop. "Captain Ninety-Nine, can you answer some questions?" "Captain Ninety-Nine, where did you come from?" "Captain Ninety-Nine, why are you here?" the reporters squawked at the robot atop the building. Jake steps in and corrals them away from the building.

"Captain Ninety-Nine won't be answering any questions at the moment." Jake said to the reporters. With the help of a crane holding the billboard up, Barry positions it back to its broken supports and welds it back using a beam from his front wing weapon with the help of the workers. After finishing, he gives the workers thumbs up before climbing down the building. "Let's go, Peralta." Barry said to Jake with a deepened voice as he looked down on him. The police spread the crowd away to create a pathway for Barry to exit from.

He walks over the barricades and transforms into vehicle mode. Jake and Amy enter their squad car and follow after Barry as they drive down the road. In Barry's Zoomer, he receives a video call from Amy. "Barry, are you okay? You haven't been talking much after the drone escaped." Amy wondered in concern. "Speaking of which, have there been any recent sightings?" Barry asked.

"You're a robot, right? Why are you acting so bothered all of a sudden?" Jake's voice wondered. "I let the thing go. I know I saved a lot of lives back there, but ultimately I could have destroyed it there so no one else can get hurt." Barry answered. "I get it, it's a hard decision. I'm confident you'll get your man… robot. I mean, you're an Autobot… technically." Barry reassured. "I need some time to think about this. Whenever The Voyagers visit a version of New York we make base in an abandoned part of the subway. I'll head there to set up shop. In the meantime, return to the precinct and tell Holt that I'll be busy for the rest of the day." Barry said. "Okay, we'll see you soon." Amy said.

"You still up for Shaw's?" Jake wondered. "Yeah, ten, just like I said." Barry replied. He hangs up and says; "Actual stealth force: on." for his Zoomer to camouflage itself and disappear. "You think he'll be okay?" Amy asked Jake. "Yeah, I mean he's a robot. Robots don't get depressed… unless they're from the I.D.W. Transformers comic. " Jake answered.

"Do you recognize him form the franchise at all? Have you heard of The Voyagers before?" Amy asked. "No, not at all. There's the Voyager size class for transformers toys, but I've never seen anything like Barry in Transformers before. He kinda looks like those robots from I, Robot, but his face isn't so shiny and he's wearing clothes." Jake answered. "He mentioned he was from another universe. How can we know that he's telling the truth? Maybe he's a kind of robot that can lie." Amy suggested in doubt. "Well, he just saved a buncha people just now, so I think I can trust him." Jake answered in confidence. They drive back to the precinct as the man in yellow watched from the rooftops.

Much later beneath the city, the Zoomer drives into an abandoned subway station on train tracks through a tunnel. It transforms into robot mode and steps onto the platform and unloads everything in it stored, including the stiff android body. Barry transforms from head to robot mode and picks up a box of things. The android activates and assists in carrying items further into the station as the Zoomer transforms itself onto the train tracks. They walk into the empty waiting area filled with cobwebs, dirt, and several subterranean mammals.

"Drone, set up the radar system." Barry commanded the android drone. "Affirmative." the drone acknowledged with a voice of an Irish woman. It walks back to the platform and retrieves two metal briefcases. It places them down on the centre of the room and opens them. Inside was machinery of unknown function.

The drone presses a button on both machines and rapidly, they merge together into a large computer and satellite dish. "Drone, start locating the Speed Star." Barry commanded the android. As Barry worked on repairing the circuit breaker, a figure appears behind him. Taking notice, Barry looks over his shoulder and sees a silhouette of a man. "Who are you?" Barry asked the man.

He flips the switch and the lights come on, revealing a well-built blonde man wearing a yellow T-shirt with "SD" written on it in blue tape, a blue blanket as a cape, grey bike shorts on red pants, and black galoshes. "I'm Super Dan; scourge of Brooklyn's underworld!" the man proclaimed in akimbo. "Wait… you're Super Dan?" Barry asked in confusion. "I guess you've heard of me." Super Dan assumed. "I've seen you before, but you were like… not this! Have you gone to the gym in the past two years?" Barry wondered.

"Well, I need to be in shape to fight the bad guys." Super Dan answered. We flash back to a year ago; a chubbier Super Dan was running in an alley at night being chased by three thugs. He attempts to climb over a dumpster, but was pulled by his ankles by the thugs and was beaten senseless. "Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Captain Ninety-Nine." Barry introduced himself as he extended his hand to Super Dan. The two heroes then shake hands.

"So, did you want to talk to me, or…" Barry wondered. "I wanted to welcome a new hero to this city, so I followed you." Super Dan explained. "I'm just here to hunt down a dangerous individual. In the meantime, I thought I would do some good around here." Barry answered.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

"So, who's Daft Punk over there?" Super Dan asked as he pointed to the masked android. "Uhh… he's my pit guy. I have a car so he does pitting." Barry lied nervously. "So, this is your base?" Super Dan asked. "It's temporary. Once I'm done I'll be leaving New York." Barry answered. "Y'know, heroes gotta help each other. I've been watching you for a while and maybe I can help find the guy you're looking for." Super Dan suggested.

"Normally I wouldn't ask for outside from civilians, but since I have limited resources I don't have a choice. You just do what you normally do and tell me if you see the car that I chased earlier today." Barry agreed. "You mean with all the spikes and guns?" Super Dan asked for clarification. "Yeah, that one." Barry confirmed. "I can see why you're chasing this guy down. We can't have someone tearing up the streets with weapons like that." Super Dan commented. "That's not just why I'm after them. They have something that I need to get back." Barry corrected.

"What did they steal?" Super Dan wondered. "I can't tell you that. I just need to get it back. Don't tell the police about it." Barry answered. "Why not?" Super Dan wondered. "It's too dangerous for it to be in their hands. They're just going to become a target." Barry answered. "So, you just want me to tell you when I see the car and report back here?" Super Dan summarised.

"Last part; no. Take this." Barry said as he handed Super Dan an Amp Arsenal. "An iPhone?" Super Dan observed in confusion. "It looks like an iPhone Six S, but it's actually a multipurpose communicator that can be used to contact me directly." Barry explained. "What can it do that an iPhone can't?" Super Dan wondered. Barry places the Amp Arsenal on the right side of his head.

"Quick Bow." he spoke into the receiver. He points the Amp Arsenal at a pillar and its screen and back panel splits and angles themselves to transform into a small handheld bow. He pulls back the extended home button as if he were drawing an arrow. He releases the button and it fires a small projectile that embeds into the concrete pillar. "Woah!" Super Dan exclaimed excitedly.

"This is the Amp Arsenal. It can transform into different weapons with the right code. You know one of them, but Quick Bow's the only one I'm going to tell you." Barry explained. He fiddles with the device before handing it to Super Dan. "I locked some of the functionalities of it so you won't hurt yourself. I'm under the contact list so you can call me using the phone app as normal. If you want to look for me to talk or something the map tracks my Zoomer." Barry explained. "Man, this is, like, the biggest thing that's ever happened to me ever since I became Super Dan. I won't let you down, Captain Ninety-Nine." Super Dan said proudly as he saluted. "Put that down, I'm not an actual captain. It was just a thing that I got off the top of my head." Barry dismissed.

"Say, do you wanna hang out some time? We can like, talk and stuff." Super Dan offered. "If I have the time, sure. You know where to find me." Barry answered as he approached the drone at the computer. "Hey, I'm just throwing this out here, but do you think you can lose the deep voice? I-I'm just thinking it would scare people. If you have a secret identity that helmet is enough." Super Dan suggested. "Goodbye, Dan." Barry said in frustration. "Okay, see ya." Super Dan said sheepishly as he left the platform.

Barry stands straight like a robot as the android removed its helmet. Underneath was a young Jewish man with brown hair styled into a quiff. "Drone, watch the place for me and continue locating the Speed Star." Barry commanded to the Headmaster body. He jumps into the open cockpit of the Zoomer and it changes its shape into a pony car as he drives through the tunnel. Unknown to Barry and the drone, Adrian was listening as he was camouflaged against the tunnel wall.

9:59

Later at Shaw's Bar, Jake and Amy were waiting outside for Barry. "It's nine-fifty-nine. He should be here any minute, or rather the next minute." Jake commented as he looked at his watch. His watch strikes ten and a dark green 60s Ford Mustang pulls up to the bar. "Hey, that looks like my car!" Jake observed. Barry sticks his head out of the window and faces the two.

He was wearing a green T-shirt and cargo pants. "Good evening, detectives." Barry greeted the two. "Barry?" Amy wondered. "Nope, just Alexander Borgas, aspiring chef and boxing expert." Barry answered. "But yeah, I'm Barry." he clarified.

"Nice backstory there. Where'd you get the face? I swear I've seen it somewhere." Jake wondered. "Power Rangers S.P.D.: the one where they're space police. I got the face from Bridge Carson, the green ranger." Barry explained as he exited the car. "And you scanned my old car." Jake added. "Yeah, I kinda liked your car. I happened to find it earlier today and saved a scan of it. It's a shame that you had to sell it. It was almost as iconic as your jacket." Barry complimented Jake.

"Well, let's get this hang out started. I'll park this baby in the alley and you guys get the drinks and I'll park the car in the alley and look cool." Barry instructed Jake and Amy. "Can you even drink? You're a robot after all." Jake asked. "Yes. I'll drink anything you give me." Barry answered. "Can you get drunk?" Jake asked. "No, but I can pretend to be if I feel like it." Barry answered.

"What else can you do?" Jake asked Barry. "We'll discuss that when you get the drinks." Barry answered.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Later in the alleyway next to Shaw's Bar, Barry has his disguised Zoomer parked as he sat on the hood of his car as he waited for Jake and Amy to bring drinks. "Buttery… buttery…" he said as he looked as his wriggling fingers in front of his face. Jake and Amy exit the bar and walk to the Zoomer with Jake carrying three bottles of beer in his hands. "So how does this work? Does the beer just stay there, or…?" Jake inquired about Barry's drinking ability as he handed him a bottle. "Bioreactor. Organic materials go in, energy comes out. It's for those long missions and for blending in with the humans. I bought some groceries on the way here to demonstrate and for stocking up." Barry explained as Jake and Amy sat on his Zoomer's hood.

"So, why are we sitting out here and not inside the bar?" Amy asked Barry. "The car obviously can't fit inside the bar." Barry replied. He pries the cap off with his hands and drinks from the bottle, downing it for ten seconds. "Where better to talk about stuff than a relic from the first season?" Barry added.

"So, you said you travel to different universes. Can you tell us a story from one of your adventures?" Jake asked Barry. "I have a lot of stories, I can't just pick one." Barry replied. "Have you met Rick from Rick and Morty?" Jake asked. "No. I do see him around base, only rarely. We don't go to his home multiverse because everything dies around that guy." Barry answered. "Well, you mentioned you had 'siblings'. Can you tell us about them? Surely they can't be as bad as my brothers." Amy asked.

"Well, there's Jerry, Larry, Harry, me, Perry, and Mary, all numbered Zero-Zero-One to Zero-Zero-Six in Team One. There are sixty of us were programmed by the Voyagers as auxiliary agents to assist the human operatives. My siblings are the same in regards to personality except for Jerry, he's kinda immature. Just imagine Mikey from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but even more annoying." Barry began. "Who named you guys?" Jake asked in surprise. "Miss Campbell, the director of the Voyagers. Anyways, Jerry frequently annoys us with pranks, immature jokes, and memes. Because of that, we call him The Meme Machine. There was this one time he made all vacant android bodies to dab in place while in storage. Just imagine you enter a warehouse, and you see a bunch of mannequins in white jumpsuits dabbing!" Barry told. "He sounds like someone I would hang out with." Jake noted. "You'd have to have guts to actually like this guy. He does have his good points sometimes. He once saved the human city we were based in from a rampaging rogue A.I. from Team Six we called Skynet, like from Terminator. He talked with the A.I. to give enough time to get Team Six to shut him down." Barry continued.

"What did Jerry say to him?" Jake asked. "He talked about how great humans can be, how resilient they can be, and to give them a chance. Out of all sixty A.I.s, he's the one that loves humanity the most." Barry answered. "Do you miss them?" Amy asked. "Yeah… I do. I hope to bash the drone by Cheddar." Barry answered. "Cheddar?" Jake repeated in confusion.

"It's the next episode next week. Spoiler alert: it involves Captain Holt's corgi." Barry explained before taking another drink. "What about where you came from? Your Zoomer looks like it came from the Bayverse with all the moving parts and Stealth Force." Jake inquired. "Yeah, basically. I'm from an alternate version of that universe, a thousand years into the future." Barry answered. "What's it like in the future? Is it like Futurama or post-apocalyptic?" Jake asked. "Post-apocalyptic. The goal of the early Voyagers was to seek out humans from the rest of the world and bring them together." Barry answered.

"Enough about my backstory, wanna see me shove a baguette in my mouth?" Barry suggested as he hopped off the hood. "Hell yeah!" Jake agreed enthusiastically. Unknown to them, a listening device was planted behind a garbage can. Adrian Pimento was in the bar and listening in on them from a laptop. "Just what the hell is going on?" Adrian wondered.

Two days later, Barry was in pursuit of the drone once more in the streets of Brooklyn. Nearby were Jake and Amy in the squad car, guiding him. "It was pretty gutsy of Super Dan to shoot a tracking device to the drone." Jake commented. "I was hoping to never hear or see him again." Amy added. "Hell, did you see him earlier?! He looks like Henry Cavill with those abs!" Jake continued.

The Zoomer transforms and tackles the drone, sending them tumbling into the middle of an intersection as the drone transforms into a spindly robot mode with a roof chest and grille feet. As the Zoomer was hugging the drone's hood-plated legs, its feet deploy four machine guns from their grille halves and shoot the Zoomer away. Jake and Amy exit the car and use a megaphone to alert the citizens in traffic. "Everyone, evacuate!" Jake yelled into the megaphone. The Zoomer aims its nosecone-gun at the drone, but it responds using a grappling claw on its right arm to capture a nearby civilian; an Asian man with spiky hair.

"Let Norman go!" Barry demanded. "Wait, how do you know my name?" the man wondered in a British accent. "You're being squeezed by a giant robot and me knowing your name concerns you the most?" Barry said in annoyance. The drone points to itself with its claw-like finger before pointing to the road behind it and then points to Norman before then motioning a finger across its long neck. "If I let you go, you won't harm the human?" Barry interpreted.

The drone nods. Barry hesitates for a few seconds before dropping his gun.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

The drone throws the man at Barry, who successfully catches him in his hands. "Are you hurt?" Barry asked the man. "I think I grazed my arm on a pointy part of your hand." the man answered. The drone deploys a gun made from an engine block on its wrist. As Barry was distracted, the drone fires a laser at Barry's head from the engine block weapon, causing him to drop the man and collapse.

Jake catches the man before he touched the pavement, but he also collapses from the sudden weight shift on his hands. "Hey, aren't you Doug Judy's barber?" Jake asked the man. "Get me out of here!" the man pleaded. The man runs away as the drone transforms into vehicle mode and flees the scene. Jake takes notice of the fallen Transformer and hurries to the partially destroyed head.

"Barry, are you okay?!" Jake exclaimed in concern. The head detaches from the rest of the body and transforms into a heavily-damaged robot mode. Barry stands up with the help of Jake carrying his arm over his shoulder. "You need repairs! Can your Transtector transform?" Jake asked. "I don't think so, I can't establish a remote link to it. Get me to the precinct and get a truck to tow my Transtector to the parking garage." Barry instructed.

"Okay, just hold on!" Jake assured Barry. Barry suddenly collapses with his right arm missing, still being carried over Jake's shoulders. Jake holds it in front of his with a worried look. "Well… damn." he bemoaned. Jake crouches down and turns Barry around, finding that his face visor has dimmed to black.

"Amy, can you give me a hand?!" Jake asked Amy from afar. They carry Barry's body and arm into the squad car and attempt to position him to sit upwards, but it slouches over repeatedly until they narrowly position him correctly before buckling him in. "That drone sure did a number on him. Do you think he'll be okay?" Jake asked Amy. "He has that other android body somewhere. Maybe if we can find it he can transfer to it." Amy suggested.

More police arrive at the area and cordon off the area. A tow truck arrives to tow the inactive Transtector to the precinct, following Jake and Amy's squad car. At the precinct parking garage they arrive and pedestrians clamour at the sight of the Transtector being towed into the parking garage. From the fourth floor, Gina notices the crowd and alerts the detectives. "Hey guys, there's an abstract art sculpture being towed into the precinct!" Gina alerted.

The detectives, barring Hitchcock and Scully, and Terry go to the window and see the Transtector being towed. "Isn't that Captain Ninety-Nine's?" Boyle wondered. "Did somebody call me?" Holt wondered as he approached the detective. He goes to the windows and sees the Transtector in surprise, but doesn't display it in his face. In the parking garage, the Transtector is left in an empty parking space by as Jake parks the squad car in an adjacent space.

"Thanks for helping us, Jim." Jake thanked the bearded tow truck driver. "No problem, anything for the man who saved my brother from three angry raccoons." Jim responded. "Is your brother okay? Did he get rabies?" Jake asked. "Yeah, he's fine. I wish I could say the same about the Cap." Jim answered in concern. He enters his truck and drives away as Holt approaches Jake.

"What happened out there?" Holt asked Jake. "Barry got blasted in the face by the drone. His arm fell off when I tried to carry him over my shoulder. I temporarily attached it back with bandages so nobody will know he's a robot. If anyone asks, he's an amputee with prosthetics under there." Jake informed. "Where is he?" Holt asked. "In the squad car. Amy's trying to wake him up." Jake informed. Amy approaches the two with a worried look.

"Sorry, I couldn't get him to wake up." Amy said. Boyle, Rosa, Terry, and Adrian show up at the parking garage. "Jake, what happened to the Captain." Boyle inquired. "I am feeling well, Detective Boyle." Holt answered. "No, I mean Captain Ninety-Nine! This is his robot, right?" Boyle corrected.

"His robot got blasted in the face and now it looks like he's knocked out. He's in the squad car." Jake explained. Boyle looks into the squad car and sees Barry's unconscious body. "Wow, so that's what a superhero looks like." Boyle said in awe. "What are we gonna do about this hunk of junk? We can't just leave it here." Rosa wondered. "We'll try to wake Captain Ninety-Nine up. I think he's the only one who knows how this thing works." Jake answered.

All of a sudden behind the officers, the android body de-cloaks itself from its stealth mode. Rosa takes aim with her sidearm before she's stopped by Jake. "Don't worry, that's… Captain Ninety-Nine's sidekick. I think he can help fix this." Jake explained. The android approaches the Transtector and encircles it, diagnosing damages. "Uh, sidekick, can it be fixed?" Jake asked the android.

"It's gonna take a few hours at least. And it's Pitman, by the way." the android responded in a voice sounding like he's speaking through a radio filter. "We can request repair equipment for you. Just ask for anything and we can bring it here… within reason." Holt said to Pitman. "For starters, I need privacy. I want this area blocked off until repairs are finished. I also want to speak with the Captain and Detectives Peralta and Santiago." Pitman requested. The three detectives and the sergeant leave the parking garage, but not without Adrian giving Pitman a cautious glare. As they left within earshot, Pitman turns to Jake.

"Barry, is that you?" Jake asked the android. "Yeah, it's me. I sent a distress beacon to my android and had it home onto my location and transferred myself to it." Barry answered. Hidden behind a pillar, Adrian spies on them.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. That drone sure did a number on you." Jake said in relief. "These drones, Speed Stars, are smarter than most other drones." Barry explained as he diagnosed the damage done to the Zoomer. "Did you say 'Speed Star'? Like those Hot Wheels kinda cars with Transformers sculpted onto them?" Jake wondered. Barry then turns to Holt with a notepad and pen. "Captain, I'll be needing these items." Barry said as he wrote in the notepad.

He tars the page from it and hands it to Holt. Holt inspects the list and looks back at Barry. "Seven Subway sandwiches. Surprise me?" he quoted. "I need to fill up the Headmaster's tank somehow." Barry answered. "He used a biofuel reactor as a power source. It accepts foodstuffs as fuel." Amy explained.

"That's… interesting. Very well, I shall have these items brought here very soon." Holt said before he walked away. "Where's the Headmaster?" Barry asked Jake. "It's in the back of the car. I'm not sure if you noticed, but your arm fell of when I tried to carry you to the car before you shut down." Jake said as he pointed to the squad car. They walk to the car and Barry opens the door, finding that the bandages on the arm have unravelled. "Hmm… I'll need to repairs or replace the inner Voyadroid." Barry observed as he reached for the Headmaster's waist.

He grabs a ring-shaped device on the Headmaster's waist and removes it, causing the armour on the Headmaster and the severed arm to retract into a belt-shaped device around the waist of another inactive android body. "What's that?" Jake asked as he pointed to the device in Barry's hand. "This is a Master Brace, a device that can turn the wearer into a Headmaster." Barry explained. "I thought Master Braces were like bracelets." Jake commented. "That was a prototype in my universe. To activate the current version, it must be inserted into a Master Belt." Barry explained as he removed the belt from the android.

"Jake, I need you to get that android I put in the body bag from upstairs." Barry requested. "I'll try not to make it look suspicious." Jake said sarcastically. As Jake left the scene, Adrian zigzags around the cars in the lot as he followed Jake. Barry then turns to Amy. "Wear this." Barry instructed as he handed her the Master Brace and the Master Belt.

Jake arrives upstairs in the elevator and makes his way to the evidence room before being stopped by Boyle. "Hey, Jake, how's Captain Ninety-Nine? Will he be okay? I made a get well soon card for him." Boyle pestered Jake as he showed him a get well soon card with Superman on the cover. Jake opens it and finds "PLEASE DON'T DIE – CHARLES BOYLE" written inside. "I wanted you to be the second person to sign!" Boyle said enthusiastically. "You're… very up front about this." Jake commented.

He takes a pen from Boyle and writes "what Boyle wrote – Jake" inside. He closes the card and hands it to Boyle. "Thanks Jake. We can't let that homicidal racer knock up the town." Boyle said. "Boyle… you do know what 'knock up' means, right?" Jake said with a disappointed tone. "Can I say 'pound the city'?" Boyle proposed.

"Boyle, why don't you ask someone else to sign?" Jake suggested to avoid Boyle. "Oh yeah, I was going to ask Gina next. Thanks, Jake." Boyle replied before Jake continued to the evidence room. He opens the door to the evidence room and finds Adrian leaning against a table. "Hey… Adrian Pimento… Detective Adrian Pimento… what brings you here?" Jake asked nervously. "I know Captain Ninety-Nine's a robot… or should I say Barry?!" Adrian accused threateningly.

"Him, a robot? Tch, no way! Barry? That's a dumb name!" Jake scoffed nervously. "I heard everything. His name is Barry, he has a base in the sewers, he's a real Transformer, and he can disguise himself as a human with holograms." Adrian listed. "Fine, you got me! So what that he's a robot? He's here to help." Jake replied. "Ha! I knew it! You gotta let me in on this!" Adrian said enthusiastically. "So… you spied on him, why…?" Jake asked.

"It's natural for a detective to sniff out mysteries. Also I'm bored and I wanted to do something. Where can I start?" Adrian asked. "You know what's in the body bag that was brought in a few days ago, right?" Jake asked. "Another robot. Cap was brought inside the body bag and put another robot of its kind inside to avoid suspicion. I don't know how he brought it in, though." Adrian deduced. "Yeah, Barry needs that for spare parts." Jake added. "So, how are we supposed to lug this to the parking garage?" Adrian wondered.

"Wait, I have an idea." Jake said with a smile on his face. Later at the bullpen, the officers and detectives watch as Adrian drags the body bag into an elevator. "Hey, whatcha doin?" Boyle asked Adrian. "None of your business!" Adrian answered. He closes the elevator and descends.

Jake emerges from the hallway, whistling suspicions away. "Man, that Pimento. That's like, what, the fourth body bag he's dragged out of here?" Jake said awkwardly. "Fifth." Rosa corrected. "Fifth? Well then, that's weird and concerning. I'm gonna go downstairs to check on Captain Ninety-Nine." Jake said. "Hey, can you give him the get well soon card?" Boyle requested as he handed Jake the card.

"Sure thing, buddy." Jake agreed. He opens the elevator and descends to the parking level. He meets up with Adrian who waited next to the elevator with the body bag. "I can't believe your casual weirdness actually came in handy." Jake commented as he walked towards the restricted lot with Adrian. "You don't want to know what I do with them." Adrian added.

They get to the restricted lot and a laser narrowly grazes Jake by his sideburns.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell was that?!" Jake exclaimed. He looks to the source of the laser, Barry maintaining the Headmaster armour as it was equipped on someone as they had their right hand out. "Sorry about that, just doing some tuning." Barry apologized. "Who's wearing the armour?" Jake wondered. "Hi, Jake." Amy's voice emanated from the armour.

"Why's Amy wearing that?" Jake asked. "I can only perform repairs on the armour while it's deployed. I can't do it on myself; I can't risk using the damaged android, so I used Amy. Don't worry it's perfectly safe." Barry assured. "One minute ago I had two sideburns. Now I have one and a half." Jake opposed. "A sideburn is a sideburn." Barry replied. "That's not the point." Jake said.

"Where's the spare android?" Barry wondered. "It's with Adrian…" Jake answered as he turned around to see that Adrian is still dragging the body bag to the lot. "Can I get a hand here?" Adrian requested for help. "You go help him, Amy." Barry insisted as he turned to Amy. "Why me?" she asked.

"I'm not going anywhere near mid-season-three Adrian." Barry excused. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Just drag that body bag over here. This is a good opportunity to test mobility." Barry said as he pushed Amy towards Adrian. She stumbles a little in the suit and looks back at Barry.

She faces forward and walks over the police tape. "Amy, right? Can you lend me a hand?" Adrian asked as he looked up to the armoured figure. "Sure… okay…" Amy panted nervously inside the armour. Amy puts both her hands under the bag and lifts it into a bridal carry. "Careful with that!" Barry warned.

She walks back to the lot and steps over the police tape. She gently lowers the body bag in front of Barry. He unzips the bag and sees the partially intact android inside. He then looks to Adrian as he approaches the police tape. "So, you figured me out." Barry said to him.

"Sure looks like it." Adrian responded. "Why did you decide to help me?" Barry asked. "I dunno, maybe I was just bored. There hasn't been much action for me since I re-joined the force." Adrian answered. "You shot seven suspects in the legs, three of them already surrendered, yelled 'you're gonna die' the same amount, and apparently dragged five body bags around the precinct, all within the week." Jake summarized Adrian's misconducts. "That's pretty normal for me." Adrian defended himself.

"Barry, please tell me we'll get used to him." Jake pleaded. "You're not going to get used to him." Barry answered. "When can I get out of this suit?" Amy asked Barry. "I'll put a standby on the repairs on this one." Barry said as he reached for the Master Belt. He removes the Master Brace from it and the armour retracts into the belt.

Amy then removes the Master Belt and hands it to Barry. "Thanks. You all can get back to your detective duties now." Barry said. "C'mon, I just got here! You must have some mission to give me!" Adrian pleaded. "Actually… there is something you can do." Barry said. "Yeah, yeah, lay it on me!" Adrian said excitedly.

Barry throws an Amp Arsenal at Adrian, who catches it flawlessly in his hand. He looks down and sees a map with a moving marker. "That's the drone I'm looking for. Find out its movement patterns and maybe find out where it's hiding." Barry briefed Adrian. "You can count on me!" Adrian said excitedly.

He then runs off elsewhere. "Adrian? Really?" Jake said in doubt. "He's the toughest detective available. I think he can handle it." Barry answered. A uniformed officer with a plastic bag approaches the lot. "Did someone order seven B.L.T.s from Subway?" the man wondered.

"Yeah, that's me. Is this already paid for?" Barry asked the officer. "Yes, Captain Holt already paid for it." the officer said as he handed the bag to Barry. "Tell Captain Ninety-Nine that I hope he gets better." the officer requested before walking away. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, Boyle wanted me to give this get well card to you." Jake said as he reached into his jacket. Barry walks over and takes the card from him and opens it, finding a multitude of signings from the staff.

"'Don't die'?" he quoted from Boyle. "You know how he is." Jake added. "I guess we'll leave you alone now." Amy said. "Laters!" Jake said as he and Amy walk back to the elevator. "Hey, Jake!" Barry called out.

Jake then turns around. "Catch!" Barry signalled as he lobbed a wrapped sandwich at Jake. He catches it in his arms. "Enjoy!" Barry said. "I will!" Jake replied.

Later that night, Adrian parks his squad car in front of a parking complex where he thinks the Speed Star may be hiding. "I can't believe that piece of junk is just a block away from the precinct." he said to himself. He exits the car and walks into the complex. He scouts around the area, finding mainly empty lots as. "Where is this thing? The tracker said it went in here." he wondered.

The lights in the building suddenly go off. "Well, crap." Adrian bemoaned. From behind, the Speed Star uncloaks itself from its stealth function in vehicle mode. The headlight s turns on and its engine revs up. Adrian then looks behind him with a look of fear.

"Double, crap." he bemoaned once more. He then runs away from the drone as fast as he can as the Speed Star waits. After Adrian gets some distance the Speed Star's tires screech before it darts towards him. Adrian tries to run faster but the Speed Star catches up to him. It deploys an arm from the right side of its body and fires a grappling claw that captures Adrian, pulling him inside where he is forcibly strapped into the passenger seat by snake-like prehensile seatbelts.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, an unmasked Barry continued repairing the android body as it was sat in the squad car. He welded a component onto the shoulder joint of the detached arm and then successfully reattaches it onto the android. "Now I'll need to take care of the noggin." he commented. On the neck base was a zipper which he unzips around the neck. He removes the synthetic skin on the head, revealing a robotic skull with screen-like eyeballs and two rows of one-piece teeth like mouth guards.

He opens a hatch at the top of the head, revealing a glowing blue cybernetic brain. "Wow, that's bright. Must be still intact." he noted. He then notices sparks at its artificial cerebellum. He pulls the brain out of the head, still connected via wires inside a spine-like structure. At the cerebellum was a cone-shaped device with coils around it.

"Receiver damaged. Hopefully the spare's one is intact." he commented. He removes the device and walks to the spare android body where he performs the same brain-access procedure. He removes the dim cybernetic brain from the head and removes the cerebellum device from it, now blinking with blue light. He walks back to the squad car, attaches the device to the cerebellum, and places the brain back inside the head. He puts the skin on, zips it securely, and imitates wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Whoops! Forgot I was a robot there!" he joked. "What time is it? He wondered. He looks to his Amp Arsenal and it displays "8:25" on the lock screen. "I think Jake should be here by now. I better pay a visit." he said to himself. "Drone, activate." he commanded to the android.

The android opens its eyes and sits straight. "Disguise: Matt Austin." he commanded to the drone. The android's appearance then changes to Alexander Borgas'. "Report: battery life." he inputted to the drone. "Battery is at forty-seven percent." the drone reported monotonously.

"There's a cooler nearby, eat one sandwich from it." he commanded the drone. "Yes, sir." the drone complied. He moves out of the drone's way as it exited the car and walked towards a red cooler. It opens the cover, revealing four wrapped sandwiches. It grabs a sandwich, opens the wrapper, and takes a bite out of it.

"It looks so natural eating as Bridge." Barry commented. He takes his helmet, puts it on, and pushes away the curtains hiding the lot. He walks towards the elevator and presses the "4" button. As the doors were about to close, Jake dashes towards it and holds it open. "Jake, you're here." Barry noted in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, I'm late." he said as he walked inside the elevator and closed the doors. They stood silently as they ascend. "How's the repairs?" Jake asked. "I fixed the Master Belt and Brace, the android body, but not the Transtector. Spinal column's all messed up." Barry answered.

They soon arrive at the fourth floor. "Good morning, Nine-Nine." Barry greeted everyone. "Morning… who are you again?" Boyle asked. "Pitman, the sidekick." Barry answered. "Right, right. Did Cap get the card?" he asked Barry.

"Yes he did. He's feeling much better now. He'll be out there in no time." Barry assured. "Great to hear!" Boyle said excitedly. A dagger suddenly flies towards Barry's face, but he catches it with his fingers. "Good morning to you too, Pimento." Barry said in a slightly frustrated tone. Rosa turns to him.

"Sorry, that was me." Rosa apologized. "What was that for?" Barry asked. "Slipped." she answered. "Speaking of the guy, where is he?" Jake wondered. "He hasn't shown up. He usually gets here before eight." Rosa said.

From afar, a loud explosion is heard. "What was that?!" Jake wondered in concern. "That's north of here!" Amy deduced. "Let's check it out!" Jake said as he rushed to the elevator. Amy and Barry follow him to the elevator and descend.

They make their way to the lot where their squad car is parked and pulls away the curtains, revealing the drone standing in the middle eating the sandwich. "Oh, it's eating a sandwich." Jake observed. "And it looks like your Alex Borgas persona." Amy added. "Actually, he prefers to be referred to as Alexander, Xander, but never Alex." Barry corrected. "Drone, walk next to the nearest Transtector unit." Barry commanded the drone.

The drone lowers the sandwich from its mouth and swallows. "Transtector found." the drone said. It moves out of the way to the Transtector and continues eating the sandwich. "It's still a little unsettling to see that face be so compliant. Alexander Borgas would follow orders, but I know that face as Bridge Carson, best cop I've ever seen." Barry commented. "What about me?" Jake asked.

"Get in the car, now!" Amy demanded. They all enter the squad car hurriedly and drive out of the lot as their sirens blared. As they drive, Barry equips his Master Belt. He holds the Master Brace to his face and within its ring was a holographic screen displaying the Voyagers insignia before switching to the front profile of the Zoomer's face. He inserts the Master Brace into the slot in the Master Belt and says "Head on!" before armour deploys onto his body.

They drive out of the garage and sees smoke a block away from the precinct. "That's the Barclays Center!" Jake observed. They drive to the front of the nearby arena and see the entrance caught on fire. Barry exits the car and marches towards the entrance. He scans the area for humans and finds none inside.

He teleports a grenade-like device onto his hands and presses a button at the top, arming it. He throws it at the fire and then bursts into foam, putting out the fire. "What was that?" Jake asked. "Fire suppression grenade; it releases hardening foam three seconds after arming, courtesy of the Rescue Bots." Barry explained. Suddenly the entire arena is encased in a yellow force field.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

"What's happening?" Jake wondered in concern as he exited the squad car. "There's a force field surrounding the Center. I think the Speed Star might be behind this." Barry suggested. "I thought it was in hiding." Amy said. "Is there any way to penetrate it? What about the phone-guns? Or is it a gun-phone?" Jake proposed. "It can't penetrate a force field this size." Barry replied.

"You got anything more powerful?" Jake asked. "The only things more powerful than the Amp Arsenal are the weapons on my Zoomer. I can try to salvage those to blast through this thing." Barry answered. "Let's go back to the precinct." Barry suggested as he re-entered the squad car. They return to the parking garage of the precinct, parking just outside the curtains of the restricted lot. "I'll get to work immediately. You guys just do whatever Holt tells you as always." Barry instructed them.

Boyle runs up to them as Barry spread open the curtains. "Hey… hey…" Boyle panted. "Boyle, is there something you need?" Jake asked. "No… there's something on the T.V. upstairs." Boyle said in concern. "Define; something up." Jake asked for context.

Upstairs in the fourth floor the officers were gathered in the briefing room. "What's going on?" Jake wondered. They enter and see a broadcast of the Speed Star speaking to the viewers. "…Unit Zero-Zero-Four must relinquish their transwarp cells or Detective Adrian Pimento shall perish." the robot demanded with an electronically processed voice. The Speed Star moves aside, showing Adrian tied to a basketball backboard in chains.

"It showed up sometime after the explosion at the Barclays Center and loops. Apparently every T.V. in our jurisdiction is tuned to this." Boyle summarized. "How did this… thing capture Adrian?" Rosa wondered. "Are you okay?" Jake asked Barry. "No, I'm not." Barry answered before walking out of the room. Barry opens the map app on his wrist-mounted Amp Arsenal and taps on a marker in the parking garage. "Drone, retrieve the transwarp cell from the Zoomer." he commanded the drone through a H.U.D. in his helmet.

He hangs up with the drone and enters the briefing room again. Holt pulls the plug on the television. "We could have used the remote." Boyle commented. "I could not find it." Holt responded. At the back table, Scully pulls out a remote from under him after shuffling in his seat.

"Found it." he said. Barry walks up to Holt. "I need to speak with the detectives." Barry said to Holt. "All uniformed officers, you are dismissed." Holt advised to the officers. They start to leave the room, along with Terry.

"No, you stay." Barry said to Terry. "Terry's not a detective!" Terry rebutted. "No, but you're still an important member of the force." Barry said back. After he last officers close the doors behind them, Barry closes the blinds all around the room on the doors and windows. "What is it that you want to talk to us about?" Amy asked.

"Where's Gina? Get her in here. She needs to know too." Barry asked the detectives as he closed the blinds on a door. All of a sudden, Gina walks in, slamming the door in Barry's face. "Hey, is something important happening in here without me?" Gina wondered. Barry then closes the door behind her. "Gina, great. Take a seat." Barry said to Gina.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked Barry. "I have armour, of course I'm okay." Barry responded. "Why does Gina have to be here? She's not a detective, let alone an officer." Terry asked Barry. "There's something you all should know about me." Barry said. He removes his Master Brace for the Headmaster armour to retract into the Master Belt, revealing his base jumpsuit-and-helmet form.

"Pitman? You're Captain Ninety-Nine all along?" Boyle said in surprise. "Pitman and Captain Ninety-Nine don't exist." Barry proclaimed. "So, who are you then?" Terry asked. Barry removes his helmet, displaying his true android self. "I am VoyA.I. Unit Zero-Zero-Four, but you can call me Barry." he introduced himself.

He receives surprised looks from everyone except Hitchcock and Scully, who were asleep, and Gina. "That thing that captured Adrian, the Speed Star, was from another universe, as am I. We both stranded ourselves here, and that transwarp cell is the key to leave this universe. I enlisted the help of Detectives Peralta and Santiago and Captain Holt to capture and destroy it." he continued. "Wait, wait, wait… can you run that by us again?" Terry said stressfully. "I'm from another universe, along with the thing that captured Adrian. I have the thing it needs; the transwarp cell." Barry summarized. "Jake, Amy, you knew about this guy all along?" Rosa asked them.

"Yeah, he's kinda a fan of us. We're a T.V. show in another universe. I'm famous!" Jake answered. "I also knew." Gina said as she raised her hand. "That's Gina for you. An enigma just like… okay I'm not gonna say it because that character doesn't exist yet." Barry commented. "What? How long did you know?" Terry asked. "Two days ago. I went through Adrian's stuff and found stuff about this guy. He's an Autobot." Gina answered.

"That explains the robot." Terry commented. "An Autobot? From Transformers?" Rosa repeated. Barry turns around and shows them his back. The back of his jumpsuit was blank until his Voyagers insignia digitally materialised. "I'm part of a division of the Autobots, like the Wreckers, Elite Guard, et cetera, called the Voyagers. We travel from universe to universe to study." Barry explained. "Why are you telling us this now?" Terry asked.

"It was my fault that Adrian was captured. Yesterday, I sent him to investigate the Speed Star. I need your help to rescue him." Barry answered. "Jake, is he cool?" Rosa asked. "Awesome cool; yes. Trust cool; also yes." Jake answered. "Okay, I'll help." Rosa said. "Me too." Terry agreed.

"What about you, Boyle?" Jake asked Boyle as he turned to him. Boyle was still sitting frozen in surprise.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

"Boyle, wake up!" Barry said as he shook Boyle. He snaps out of his trance. "Wha-wha-what happened?" Boyle said in confusion. He then stares at Barry's mannequin-like face. He yelps briefly before pushing Barry away and getting out of his seat, only to trip over and fall down.

"What the… what are you?!" he asked Barry in fear. "Boyle, this is Barry, Captain Ninety-Nine and Pitman's true identity." Jake explained. "Captain Ninety-Nine and Pitman are the same… what are you? You're not human, are you?" he asked Barry. "Good Gob, how many times do I have to repeat myself?!" Barry whined. "I'm a robot from another universe that's stranded here with a drone! Did I mention I'm with the Autobots and my car is indeed a Transformer?" Barry explained hurriedly in a frustrated tone.

"You're a robot? Why does your face look like a freaky leather mask?" Boyle asked Barry. Barry points to his face with a stern look before his face morphed into Jake's own. "Oh yeah, he can shapeshift his face." Jake added. "Well, that's freaky." Boyle commented. "I've seen scarier." Barry said in Jake's voice.

"Like what?" Rosa asked. "You, but smiling." Barry replied as he switched back to his default form. "Wait, she smiled before?" Jake wondered. "Yeah, she did and it's weird and out of character." Barry added. "Hey, can we get back to the part where Adrian was captured by an alien robot?" Gina reminded Barry.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Barry noted. "I'm the reason Adrian's captured and held for ransom." Barry said to Boyle. "What happened?" Boyle asked Barry. "I sent him scouting and he got captured somehow. I need everyone's help to rescue him." Barry re-iterated. "Are you in?" Barry asked.

"Hmm… is Jake in?" Boyle asked. "Yep, have been for three days." Jake said. "Okay, then I'm also in." Boyle agreed. "You know, I'm starting to regret my decision in revealing myself to you guys." Barry said in regret. "Do you have anyone else to turn to?" Rosa asked.

Barry emits brief walkie-talkie static as he thinks of his first meeting with Super Dan. "I won't let you down, Captain Ninety-Nine." Super Dan said with a salute. After the flashback ends, he emits another static buzz. "What was that? Does someone have a broken walkie-talkie?" Jake wondered.

"Yeah, that was me. Flashbacks on this show start and end with that walkie-talkie sound." Barry explained. "What were you flashing back to?" Amy asked. "Super Dan." Barry replied. "I think you should stick with us if that's what you're thinking." Rosa suggested. "How are we supposed to… defeat this drone? Your vehicle is damaged and we are, I assume, ill-prepared to take down a robot of alien origin." Holt asked.

"Good question. My team have come up with several manoeuvres for scenarios such as this." Barry answered before he projected a hologram of the Barclays Center. "First we need to get past the force field. I recognize the light patterns on this one and it allows for custom manipulation, meaning the drone can create an entry for a visitor of its choosing. If the Speed Star detects any disruptions it will most likely execute Adrian immediately. It will only allow me entry since it called for me." Barry summarised. "How are we all supposed to get in?" Jake wondered. "Well, you're not going to like it." Barry said as he held out his Amp Arsenal to Barry. It transforms into a slim pistol and shoots a laser at Jake, causing him to disappear in a flash.

At the Barclays Center, police surrounded the building and monitored the area. A squad car arrives and stops in front of the entrance. Barry, in full Headmaster armour, emerges from the front passenger seat with a silver briefcase. He walks towards the force field and holds up the briefcase. "I'm here! The cell is in this case! Let me in!" Barry demanded.

A hole opens in front of him, a sign that the Speed Star permitted him entry. After he enters the building, he drops five silver cards bearing the Voyagers insignia at areas where security cameras are not present. He makes it to the basketball court, entering from the doors between the lower seating areas. He walks down the stairs and approaches the Speed Star. "I'm here. Let the human go." Barry demanded to the Speed Star.

"Display your goods." the Speed Star demanded. Barry opens up the briefcase and removes a large device resembling an orange Y with a blue core on the axis. "Is the human alive?" Barry asked the Speed Star. The Speed Star points his finger at the unconscious Adrian and deploys a long wire on his forehead. It then shocks him awake. "I don't know anything!" Adrian exclaimed suddenly.

"Stop! I'll give you the cell!" Barry pleaded. The Speed Star retracts its wires and reaches for the device. Before it touches it, a grappling hook latches onto the device and reels it in. From the top seats, Jake stood, using an Amp Arsenal in Quick Bow mode to catch the transwarp cell into his arms. "I've got the McGuffin!" Jake yelled to Barry.

Barry emits walkie-talkie static as he thought back to shooting Jake. "Jake!" Amy yelled in shock. A small card with the Voyagers insignia was left on the floor. Barry picks it up and shows it to the rest of the group. On the card was Jake trapped inside as if he was behind glass with a barcode and the words "CONTAINMENT DEVICE" below him, and "VOYAGERS" on the top left.

"What's happening? Where am I?" Jake wondered worriedly. "You're trapped in a containment card, courtesy of Space Patrol Delta. I'll stow six of you as I enter and drop you off before I enter the basketball court." Barry explained. "How do we get out of these?" Jake asked. Barry taps on his Amp Arsenal for the card to flash before Jake manifests next to Barry.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

"We get in your cards and then what?" Jake groaned. "Then we commence Operation: Monkey in the Middle. Five of you throw the transwarp cell between each other at the seats to distract the Speed Star as I try to… destroy it." Barry explained. "No thanks, I've already had exercise today." Gina said. "Don't worry, you'll disarm the force field. Most likely it's on the roof, if not the Speed Star punched a hole through the Barclays Center's roof and put the device under it. All you have to do is… well, I'm sure you can figure it out." Barry instructed. "Shouldn't you guide her or something? This is alien tech you're talking about, right?" Terry asked.

"I've seen things Gina can do that no other human could possibly accomplish. She cut power to the precinct from the breakers and turned it back on at the second floor without touching a button." Barry said. "Sounds like something I can do." Gina said. "That's… scary." Terry commented. "So, where's this cell thingy?" Rosa asked. The drone walks into the room wearing its helmet and holding a briefcase.

It hands Barry the briefcase and he places it on the table in front of him to open it. He holds up the three-pointed star-shaped device and shows it to the group. "Don't worry; it won't blow up if you drop it. But I still suggest it should be in the air as much as possible." Barry suggested. He puts the device back into the briefcase's sponge. "To recap: I smuggle you guys in cards and hide behind the seats of the court, I open the briefcase and hold up the cell for Jake to use a grappling hook to catch it before throwing it to someone else. While the Speed Star is distracted rescue Adrian before I crawl into its chest and destroy it from the inside. Gina goes to the roof and disarms the force field so we can get out." Barry summarised.

"Any questions?" Barry asked. "What should I do?" Holt asked. "Drive me to the Barclays Center, my ride's busted." Barry answered. "Yeah, I have one. Other than humans, can you transform into anything?" Boyle asked. "A head." Barry answered.

"A head?" Boyle repeated. "He's a Headmaster, they transform into heads that attach onto headless Transformers, by far one of the best gimmicks in the franchise." Jake explained. "Do you have a catchphrase?" Boyle asked Barry. "No, and I don't like where this is going, knowing you." Barry answered. "I just thought of one; before you go into battle you should say 'let's give 'em head!'." Boyle suggested.

"At least he's tamer than Jerry." Barry grunted. "You mentioned I'm using a grappling hook, where is it?" Jake asked. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot; your gear." Barry said. He removes the sponge from the briefcase and reveals three Amp Arsenals at the bottom of the briefcase. "Those are iPhones." Terry noted.

"Can an iPhone do this?" Barry said before displaying his own Amp Arsenal. He throws it on the floor and bounces towards Boyle's face. "Charles!" Jake said in concern. "Ugh… I'm okay. What's this made of?" Boyle answered as he looked at the Amp Arsenal. "These are Amp Arsenals; they are multipurpose tools that can do jobs varying from communication to swinging around the Big Apple like Spidey." Barry explained.

"All you have to do is press the home button and say the function of your choosing; in this case you will need Quick Bow." Barry instructed them. "Quick Bow." he spoke into the Amp Arsenal. It transforms into Quick Bow mode and he fires a cable at the far wall. "Please use the grapple tip; you really don't want to breach the casing, should it be possible." Barry noted as he tosses Amp Arsenals to Rosa, Terry, and Jake.

"Barry, don't you need one, too?" Jake asked. "I'll be fine; you guys just do your thing." Barry answered. "We should do, like, a battle cry before we do this." Boyle proposed. "Let me do this before you say something weird." Barry volunteered. "Nine-Nine roll out!" he commanded with a deep voice. "Optimus Prime, sweet." Jake commented.

Back in the present, Barry emits another walkie-talkie static as Jake threw the transwarp cell to Terry, who was standing on a row lower than Jake on the opposite side of the court. Barry runs to the basketball backboard and climbs it. With his hands he rips the chains apart and carries Adrian to the floor. He then slaps him awake. Adrian opens his eyes, grabs Barry's arm and tries to stab him with a knife. "Adrian, it's me, Barry!" Barry said in fear. "Wha-w-where am I?" Adrian wondered as he released his grip and put away his knife.

"You were kidnapped by the Speed Star and taken to the Barclays Center; we're here to rescue you." Barry answered. "We?" Adrian repeated. "Jake, Amy, Boyle, Terry, Rosa, and even Gina are here to rescue you." Barry explained. "They barely know me…" Adrian commented. "Hey, police help people they don't know all the time. Now, get out of here, Gina should disable the force field soon." Barry instructed.

On the roof, Gina walks towards a large machine resembling an alien-looking staff laid flat on the ground with four pincers emerging from it, pointing towards the sky and projecting light from its tips. "Yeah, I can do this." she said confidently. She examines the machine and finds an off switch on an oversized grip on the middle of the machine's length. She flicks it down for the force field to power down. "Well, guess I'll steal something from a vending machine now." she commented.

As Adrian ran off to the exit, the Speed Star tries to keep up with the transwarp cell flying between the officers. The Speed Star hears footsteps from behind it and diverts its gaze to Barry. Barry climbs up its inner leg as the Speed Star tries to shake him off.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

The Speed Star attempted to remove Barry from its leg by hand, but thanks to its slowness Barry was able to break into its car roof chest. "Activating internal defences." the Speed Star said. As Barry breached into the inside of the drone's chest, he is attacked by prehensile seatbelts. Using the knife he got off Adrian he slices them apart, leaving them brushing against him with their torn fibres. He finds a glove compartment and tries to pry it open with the knife.

The remains of the seatbelts entangle him and pull him away from the glove compartment. He once again cuts them with the knife as short as possible before finally opening the glove compartment. Inside was a small square-shaped device resembling a picture of two mirrored triangles in front of static, framed inside a thin silver metal with a gold piece at the top. "Thanks muchly." Barry said as he pocketed the device in a right thigh compartment. Desperate, the Speed Star punches into the hollow cavity of its chest and grabs Barry inside before throwing him onto the floor.

"Barry, are you okay?!" Jake yelled to Barry as he ran down the stairs between the seats. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Barry answered. The Speed Star resumes its pursuit of the flying transwarp cell and jumps in the air to catch it as it flew from Amy at Section 23 Row 10 to Boyle at Section 7 Row 11. Boyle fires a grappling claw from his Amp Arsenal towards the transwarp cell, but is blocked by the Speed Star's hand. It tries to catch it, but its finger accidentally flicks the transwarp cell towards Barry.

The transwarp cell lodges itself into Barry's back. "Ack!" he yelped. "Barry, the thing is in your back!" Jake pointed out as he approached Barry. "Don't remove it; I think it breached my batteries." Barry warned. "Batteries? I thought you're food-powered." Jake said.

"The energy's gotta go somewhere when not in use. All that energy is gonna overload the cell and blow up. I don't know how long we have, but you need to go!" Barry explained hurriedly. As he finished his sentence, the Speed Star grabs him and puts him to his face. "Everyone out of the building, the cell's gonna blow!" Barry yelled to everyone else. They all leave the court through the nearest exits aside from Jake. On the Speed Star's H.U.D., it displays the increasing energy levels of the transwarp cell and a timer displaying the time until detonation: five minutes.

The Speed Star tears the Master Belt off Barry and slams him into the ground with its giant hook. The hook secures Barry into the ground and detaches from the Speed Star. "Jake, its self-preservation subroutine is running; you have to stop it!" Barry warned Jake. "How am I supposed to do that?" Jake asked. Jake then looks at the discarded Master Belt on the floor.

He quickly puts it on and yells "Head on!" before inserting the Master brace into the belt. The armour creeps onto his body from the belt and he runs towards the fleeing Speed Star. As it transforms into vehicle mode, Jake shoots it in the rear right tire with the enlarged Quick Bow arm attachment on his arm. "I've always wanted to say this; get some!" Jake yelled to the drone. The drone shoots at him with its feet guns, but he dodges the bullets by back flipping away.

"Woah, did I do that?! Now I know how a Power Ranger feels on episode one!" Jake said excitedly. "Jake, make it move to the southeast side of the room while facing it, then call the Formula Shield." Barry instructed him. "The what?" Jake asked. "The shield made from the front-end of the Zoomer! Just say 'three-eight-two-one' into the Amp Arsenal!" Barry instructed via the H.U.D. communicator. The Speed Star tries to step on Jake, but he moves out of the way.

Using a compass on his H.U.D., he locates the southeast corner of the court. He runs to it and waves to the drone. "Come at me, you Axor repaint!" Jake taunted to the drone. The drone runs towards him as it shot at him with its shoulder guns. Jake slides under it between its legs while causing it to trip by pulling its foot.

The Speed Star crashes onto the seats as Jake stood up. "Three-eight-two-one!" Jake said into the Amp Arsenal in his arm. In the precinct's parking garage, the drone android was repairing a large metal spinal column on a workbench as the nosecone on the Zoomer's chest detached and flew away. The Speed Star stands up and faces Jake. It deploys all seven guns and points them at him.

Before it could shoot, the Formula Shield bursts from a lower row and decapitates the Speed Star as it flies to Jake. As the shield lands in his hands, the Speed Star collapses to the ground. "I did it!" he celebrated in a childish tone. He turns to Barry, only to find a partially-melted mass of red-hot metal. "Run. Run. Run. Run." it uttered repeatedly from its unmoving mouth.

Jake looks in horror before running towards the exit. As he enters the hallway, the basketball court explodes violently, collapsing the building's structure. Outside, all the detectives were gathered behind the barriers, waiting for Jake. "Has anyone seen Jake?" Amy asked her friends. "I think he's still inside!" Terry answered.

Suddenly, the roof collapses with fire bursting from it. They all watch with their mouths agape as Amy starts to cry. "Jake…" she muttered. A blue light flies from the ruins of the arena. "Everyone, look!" Boyle said as he pointed to the light.

It curves towards the ground in front of the police barrier and crashes into the pavement. As the smoke dissipated, the squad looked at the figure within. It was Jake in the Headmaster armour using the Formula Shield as a jetpack, in a superhero landing pose.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

"Bar… Captain Ninety-Nine, where's Jake?" Amy asked as she sniffled. Fasteners on the helmet release with a hiss. Jake removes the helmet from his head slowly and smiles to Amy. "He's right here." Jake answered. "Jake!" Amy exclaimed in relief as she climbed over the barriers to hug him.

"Peralta, you're wearing the Headmaster armour. Where is Barry?" Holt asked. "He… he's dead." Jake answered uncomfortably. "Dead? What do you mean 'dead'?" Boyle asked. "The transwarp cell got overloaded with his batteries and, well… you saw what happened." Jake answered. News reporters start crowding the area and clamour towards Jake.

"Are you Captain Ninety-Nine?!" "What happened in the Barclays Center?!" "What's your real name?!" were among the questions they asked Jake. "I'm not Captain Ninety-Nine! He's dead!" Jake yelled to them. The crowd falls silent. "Captain Ninety-Nine… he sacrificed his life to save fellow detective Adrian Pimento and gave me his armour to help me escape from the explosion. He… he not only was a protector of this city, but also a good friend to me and the Ninety-Ninth Precinct." Jake said to the crowd. He removes the Master Brace, retracting the armour into the Master Belt, before removing the belt itself and dropping the Formula Shield on the floor.

"I… I need some time to myself." Jake said as he tried to hold back tears. He enters the squad car Holt drove in at the back seat and locked himself inside. Amy approaches the car and knocks on the window. Jake lowers the window to talk to her. "Can I come in?" Amy asked.

Jake unlocks the car and lets her inside. "Are you-" Amy said before being interrupted by Jake. "He was the second coolest guy I've met and he's gone!" Jake blurted out with tears in his eyes. "I… really don't know what to say for this situation." Amy said. Jake raises his head at a realisation.

"Wait, he can migrate himself from body-to-body, right?" Jake noted. "The precinct is a block away; maybe he migrated before the explosion!" Amy suggested. "We need to get back to the precinct!" Jake said. He exits the car, trots outside, and grabs the Formula Shield in front of the reporters questioning Hold. "We need to get back to the precinct garage, now." Jake said to Holt.

At the parking garage, everyone approaches the curtained lot. "Why are we here?" Boyle asked Jake. "I think Barry might have made it back. He can move his conciousness to other android bodies as long as they're close to him. The precinct was very close to the Barclays Center, so he might have been able to survive the explosion." Jake explained as he held the Formula Shield and walks towards the curtains. They enter the lot and find the android still working on the robotic spinal column. "Barry, is that you?" Jake asked the android.

It ceases its work and approaches Jake. It looks at him for a few seconds before taking the Formula Shield and reattaching it to the Zoomer. They watch in disbelief as the drone resumes work on the spinal column. "I don't think he's here." Boyle said. "It… it was worth a try." Jake said in defeat.

A year goes by and the squad moves on with their work. As forecasted, an incident with Holt's corgi Cheddar occurs, Adrian fakes his death and goes into hiding, Jake and Holt go into Witness Protection, and other crazy stuff happened. All the while, the drone worked endlessly to fully repair the Zoomer. After it completed its work, it sat dormant in a chair on low power, waiting for authorized commands. One night, Jake, Amy, and her friend Kylie attend a trivia night at Shaw's Bar.

"Tonight's first category, by special request: the 'Transformers' movies." the trivia host announced. "Yes!" Jake celebrated out loud as he threw his hands in the air. "Question one: what is the name of the evil race of Transformers?" the trivia host quizzed. "The Decepticons!" Jake answered excitedly. "Correct!" the trivia host announced.

"Fremulon." Jake heard a whisper from a booth on a far wall. He looks at the source, a man with the appearance of Alexander Borgas; one of Barry's disguises. "Hey Amy, do you see that?" Jake asked her as he pointed to the booth. She finds an empty booth where Jake pointed to. The next night, Jake and Amy were in the parking garage to their car.

Without warning, a green portal manifested behind their car and from it an android like Barry emerges. "Barry?" Jake uttered. "How do you know my name?" the android wondered. "Barry's back!" Jake said excitedly. He then hugs Barry as tightly as possible. "It's nice meeting you too, Peralta." Barry said.

"H-how are you here? I thought you blew up with the Barclays Center?" Jake asked. "I… I blew up? What the heck happened?" Barry wondered. "So, you don't remember anything?" Amy asked. "As you might know, I can transfer my consciousness to other bodies. I keep a backup of myself in servers in case I don't make it back from a mission. Because that instance that you met never returned to H.Q., the backup wasn't updated so I don't remember meeting you." Barry explained. "Well, that sucks." Jake commented.

"How were you able to find your way to our universe again?" Amy asked. "I picked up a signal from here that just went live. It meant that there was equipment for extraction." Barry explained. "Speaking of which, I kept your Master Belt." Jake said as he opened his jacket, revealing the Master Belt on his waist. He takes the Master Brace from his pocket and gives both items to Barry. "What happened when I was stuck here?" Barry asked.

"It's a very long story. Very." Jake said. "There was another reason why I came here." Barry said. "What's that?" Jake wondered. From the portal, three more identical versions of Jake emerge. "Wanna work for The Voyagers?" Barry asked.

THE END


End file.
